


Almost Perfect

by Tomoyochan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan
Summary: Pillow forts have nothing on Adrien Agreste.





	Almost Perfect

It was almost perfect, Adrien thought as he straightened the last pillow. Clothes he’d gotten from both Nino and Alya in a raid of Nino’s closet, the scarf his father had made him, a sweater Chloe had left behind the last time she was over. Every spare blanket and pillow in the house, and a few that weren’t. That really soft shirt Plagg liked to make a nest out of, and the contents of Marinette’s scrap fabric bin. It was just missing one thing… He glanced around the room, trying to figure out what was missing.

Ridiculous amounts of fabric to make it soft, his friends and family’s scents (not his parents but nothing he could do about that), a repurposed curtain for a ‘roof’. Food maybe? He glanced toward the kitchen island where Nino and Marinette watched fondly as Alya took pictures on her phone.

That’s it! That’s what’s missing. He took long strides towards the kitchen. Scooping up his prize, he dumped it in the middle of his nest. “There, perfect.” Mari blinked up at him as Alya laughed hysterically in the background.


End file.
